Cadence Freeman
Cadence Freeman was a character who appeared in ''Murder: Part 2. ''She was a student in her sophomore year at Columtreal University and bestfriend to Melanie Hart. She was the seventh victim of Arthur Clyde's third killing spree. RP Stories Murder: Part 2 Cadence was first seen in Mr Knox's psychology class with Lyn, Violet, Sean, Tia, and Hunter, she mostly conversed with Melanie however. She was completly distracted by Braedon when he entered the room. She found him quite attractive, even saying she called dibs on him until she realized Melanie and Braedon already knew each other. After this, Tia brought it upon herself to mention Cindy had been killed and bring up the Buzzing Massacre, she had only heard a little bit about it from Melanie but she knew that it was a painful memory. Cadence gave Tia a sassy response, trying to signal her to stop. It didn't work of course, so she decided to just removed Melanie from the area and pulled her out of the room to go get some coffee. After they got their drinks, Lyn pulled out her picture of her sister Annie. She mentioned that she missed her and Melanie agreed that she missed her everyday, Cadence said that these murders were more depressing than the time her puppy vomited on her Jimmy Choo's, which cause Melanie to flick some water at her and the pair had a laugh, which helped calm the mood. She would then talk with Braedon lightly before Violet and Sean came over to the group, offering condolences to Melanie since Cindy had been killed, they knew that they had been friends. After a few moments more of light coversation, the group split up and Cadence headed back with Melanie to their dorm. After that Cadence went to see Hunter in the hospital the day after he was attacked, after arriving along with Braedon the pair was informed that Sean, Tia, and Violet had been killed the previous night and that the police believe a serial killer is at large, also that it's believed the killer was also responsible for Cindy's death, as well as her roommate Aisha. Although shocked and creeped out by this news, Cadence kept her spirits up. She was then volunteered by Braedon to stay and keep Hunter company with him. She sarcastically gave an excited response before mentioning that it wouldn't be so bad since Braedon was there too, though Melanie warned her not to get close to him but to try and have fun. She had to return to the hospital later in the day, having said she and Braedon literally just left when Melanie asked them to return. After meeting up with remaining survivors, she recieved the buzzing signal while being informed by Melanie that it was linked to the killer. As they left the hospital, Cadence expressed concern and admitted to having a headache, she and Melanie waved a taxi over to go back to the dorm despite Lyn, Braedon, and Hunter not liking them splitting up. After a short drive down the block, the pair decided that maybe they should go back. At this point, a body fell onto the car causing a crash and the death of the taxi driver. After discovering he was killed, Cadence began to freak out while Melanie discovered they'd have to climb out the shattered windshield, which she did and then coached Cadence to do it to. As soon as she got outside she heard a noise before noticing the body was gone, Melanie attempted to tell Cadence to just get out of there and run but she was grabbed and killed. Notes *Her middle name was Christine. *Her name "Cadence Christine" is a reference to Melanie's real life niece. *Her death was a reference to Hallie McDaniel from Scream 2. Category:Columtreal University Category:Deceased Category:Murder Characters